


The Tale of the Talons

by PrincessUniKiggy



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, F/M, Gen, Homebrew Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessUniKiggy/pseuds/PrincessUniKiggy
Summary: Follow the story of Lucia Voight, a half-elf wizard, on her journey to join the Bronze Talons and learn about the mystery of the monster plague afflicting the region of Schwarzwald.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s) & Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s)





	The Tale of the Talons

“What are you planning on pursuing next semester?”

Professor Selevarun’s question lingers in the front of Lucia’s thoughts while taking the familiar route to the college library. After a decade of walking the winding hallways of the large college, Lucia could walk the path to her favorite place with her eyes closed.

“What am I supposed to do next semester, teach Introduction to Magical Theory to another group of first year student?” Lucia thinks with disdain.

Arriving at the library, the familiar sounds of pages shuffling and whispers hit Lucia’s ears. To get to her normal spot for reading, she walks past a table of first year students studying for the final she has planned for the upcoming week, avoiding eye contact as to not be delayed with questions.

The heavy _thunk_ of the _History of Schwarzwald_ could be heard by nearby readers, as Lucia deposits the book on the desk in front of her. The worn book has a layer of dust that plumes when it hits the surface of the table. When looking for where she last left off reading, she overhears whispers of the nearby occupants.

“Have you heard? A small village was attacked in Schwarzwald.”

“Really? That is the second village in the past few months!” 

Of course Lucia has heard of the increase of monster activity in Schwarzwald. The discovery has influenced the choice of reading material she has been working through the past few days. Schwarzwald has a well-known history of being an unsavory travel location, due to the monstrosities found in the region. The area does however boast the creation of the famed order the _Bronze Talons_.

From what Lucia could ascertain in her studies, the _Talons_ were an ancient order of monster hunters created after the fall of the Malion Assembly, when the Daythiel Kingdom military forces spread to southern reaches of the kingdom. A military detachment of the kingdom’s military became the _Bronze Talons,_ who were credited with defeating a powerful vampire plaguing the region. The _Talons_ had great success in clearing Schwarzwald of the monstrosities plaguing the area, but with that success came less and less funding from the kingdom, which eventually lead to the end of the _Talons._ Over the centuries monsters have been returning to the region; but most recently the number of monsters has spiked significantly, with more and more attacks like that of the villages becoming more common.

Speaking to professors at the college on the issue of Schwarzwald has been useless, they show no concern about the increase of monster activity in the area, and don’t think the topic is worth discussion. Ever since hearing about the issue months ago, Lucia curiosity about what is causing the spike in monsters activity has grown. With the question concerning the upcoming semester lingering in her mind, Lucia packs her belongings and rushes off to the office of Professor Selevarun.

“Good afternoon Miss Voight, how can I assist you?” asks the Elven professor.

“I finally decided what I want to pursue next semester,” exclaims Lucia, “I want to pursue a research field study.”

“And what is the desired topic of this study?” questions the professor.

“I want to investigate the increase of monster activity in Schwarzwald, and I want to focus the study to the types of monstrosities plaguing the area,” the student explains.

“Lucia. That is a dangerous area for anyone to travel to, even a wizard with your knowledge and abilities. I can’t in good faith support a field study to such a dangerous location for any of our students.”

“Professor, I respect and appreciate the concern for my well-being, but I need to venture out to the world and learn something new. Make my own discoveries. I cannot just continue to study knowledge others obtained firsthand.”

“I understand the desire, but is there not another topic of study you could focus on. One that isn’t filled with the dangers of monsters tearing you apart?”

“Professor, this is the perfect opportunity to learn and help people. The knowledge I collect can be used to help the people of Schwarzwald. It’s not just academic knowledge that could be gained, but also practical knowledge to help the citizens of Schwarzwald!”

After a few moments of thinking he says, “If you are this passionate about the study, then all I ask is to best prepare for this journey as best you can. You have my approval.”

“Thank you Professor.” With the conversation ending, Lucia rushes out of the professor’s office and to her dorm to prepare for this arduous journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone. This is my first attempt at writing any sort of fanfiction, so any feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> This is a story based off the homebrew campaign my husband is running for my best friend and I during quarantine, and we are only 2 sessions in so far. My plan is that each session will be a chapter, so just working on getting those 2 chapters finished.


End file.
